Ein Rumtreiberstreich
by Tintenbuch
Summary: Die Rumtreiber planen mal wieder etwas. Das kann nicht gut sein... Die deutsche Version zu "A Marauder' Prank"


Fliegende Schüler

„Krone, mir ist laaaaaaaaaangweiliiiiiiig!"

Sirius hatte mal wieder schlechte Laune. Unübersehbar.

Remus stöhnte genervt auf, er hatte gehofft, sein Buch fertig lesen zu können, was sich jetzt als Irrtum herausstellte.

Er hätte es wissen müssen, schließlich war er mit den anderen drei Rumtreibern in seinem Schlafsaal.

„Mir doch auch, Tatze", meinte James.

„Ich weiß aber, was wir dagegen tun könnten"

Sirius grinste verschmitzt.

Oh Nein, wenn Sirius so schaute, hatte er mal wieder eine Idee.

Meist eine ziemlich blöde.

Und genauso war es dann auch.

„Wir spielen einen Streich! Der letzte ist schon viel zu lange her"

„Tatze, das war Vorgestern!"

„Eben!"

James war sofort begeistert und auch Peter wollte mitmachen.

Nur Remus war nicht allzu erfreut.

„Ach komm schon Moony, das wird lustig!"

„ Einer muss ja aufpassen, dass ihr Idioten nichts gefährliches anstellt", grummelte Remus.

James grinste.

Wenn jetzt jemand in ihren Schlafsaal käme, hätte derjenige die vier Rumtreiber über ein Pergament brüten gesehen und hätte sich wohl den ganzen Abend den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, was sie jetzt schon wieder anstellten.

Am nächsten Morgen standen sie ziemlich früh auf.

Naja,das heißt, Remus stand früh auf und versuchte, die anderen wach zu bekommen.

„Tatze, wach auf!"

Sirius knurrte nur und Remus schüttelte ihn stärker.

„Aufstehen!"

Keine Reaktion.

„Tatze!" Remus brüllte schon fast.

Sirius fuhr hoch.

„Wie? Wo? Was? Wer?"

„Alles in Ordnung"

„Warum hast du mich dann aufgeweckt?", stöhnte Sirius und wollte sich wieder unter seiner Decke vergraben.

Diese wurde aber von Remus weggezogen.

„Ihr wolltet doch unbedingt einen Streich spielen. Also steh jetzt auf!"

„Langsam kommt mir das doch wie eine blöde Idee vor", grummelte Sirius.

Remus versuchte inzwischen, James aufzuwecken.

Peter war bei dem Lärm schon längst auf gewacht und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen.

Was man von James allerdings nicht behaupten konnte.

„Krone, aufwachen!"

James drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

Nach einigen weiteren missglückten Versuchen, beschloss Remus zu härteren Maßnahmen zu greifen.

„Krone, Lily ist hier"

Sofort sprang James aus dem Bett.

„Was? Wo? Wo ist sie?"

„Wahrscheinlich in Ihrem Schlafsaal"

James wurde langsam wacher und kapierte, dass er hereingelegt worden war.

Er starrte Remus finster an, der ziemlich zufrieden aussah.

Als er sich jedoch zu Sirius umdrehte, verschwand das Grinsen von seinem Gesicht.

Der junge Black war doch tatsächlich wieder eingeschlafen – auch ohne Decke.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde standen sie dann endlich, angezogen und halbwegs wach, vor der Eingangstür der Großen Halle.

Währen Peter Schmiere stand, bereiteten Sirius, James und Remus alles vor.

Dann verschwanden sie wieder in ihrem Schlafsaal.

Es wäre ziemlich auffällig, wenn sie noch vor den Lehrern in der Großen Halle

gewesen wären.

Morgens, als der Tag offiziell begann, machten sie sich, bewaffnet mit Regenschirmen, auf den Weg zu Großen Halle.

Sie wurden von vielen Schülern komisch angeschaut, aber das waren sie gewohnt.

Aber ihre Mitschüler wunderten sich nicht mehr allzu sehr über die vier, es waren schließlich die Rumtreiber.

Kurz vor der Tür der Großen Halle spannten sie ihre Regenschirme auf und gingen durch die Tür.

Vorsichtig machten sie die Schirme wieder zu, als wäre etwas auf ihnen drauf, mit dem die Jungs keinesfalls in Berührung kommen wollten.

Was ja auch gar nicht so falsch war.

Vom Türrahmen regnete nämlich farbloses Pulver herab.

Was das bewirkte, sollte sich noch herausstellen.

James stupste Peter in die Seite.

„Wurmschwanz, dein Auftritt!"

Peter nickte, ließ seine Gabel fallen und krabbelte unter den Tisch um sie weider aufzuheben.

Dort verwandelte er sich in eine Ratte und huschte unauffällig zum Slytherintisch.

Dort angekommen wurde er wieder zum Menschen.

Unter dem Tisch hatten sie bunte Bänder versteckt, die Peter jetzt um die Fußknöchel der ahnungslosen Slytherins band.

Dann verknotete er immer sechs Bänder miteinander, sodass auch sechs Schüler zusammengebunden waren.

Nach getaner Arbeit trippelte er als Ratte wieder zum Gryffindortisch, verwandelte sich zurück und setzte sich neben seine Freunde.

„Und, hat`s geklappt?"

„Ja, keinerlei Probleme"

Jetzt hieß es abwarten.

Ein paar Minuten später fing der erste Schüler aus Ravenclaw langsam an zu schweben.

Er sollte nicht der einzige bleiben..

Noch während seine Freunde ihn verwundert ansahen, hoben sie selbst ab.

Die Rumtreiber schauten gespannt zum Lehrertisch.

Auch die Lehrer fingen an herumzufliegen.

Flitwick sah sehr amüsiert aus.

McGonagall eher weniger.

Durch das allgemeine Gelächter und den Tumult bemerkte niemand weder, dass nur die Rumtreiber noch festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, noch , dass die Slytherins zusammengebunden waren.

Die vier Jungs nahmen mit jeder Hand eine Gruppe Slytherins und zogen sie wie einen Haufen Ballons nach draußen.

James hatte schon ein paar Steine zurechtgelegt, an die sie ihre „Ballons" festbanden, damit sie nicht davonflogen.

Dann wurden die Steine über das ganze Schlossgelände verteilt.

Als sie jedoch lachend in die Große Halle zurückkamen, sahen sie, dass die Lehrer den Schwebezauber aufgehoben hatten.

Das Lachen verging ihnen schnell, als eine wütende McGonagall auf sie zugerauscht kam

„Ohoh!", meinten sie unisono.

Dumbledore lutschte gerade genüsslich an einem Zitronenbonbon, als

Professor McGonagall mit den Rumtreibern im Schlepptau in sein Büro gestürmt kam.

„Minerva", meinte er, „was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Diese vier haben die ganze Schule in Chaos gestürzt!"

Dumbledore sah die Jungs an.

Sie taten inzwischen nicht einmal mehr so, als tue es ihnen leid, was sie getan hatten. Dafür waren sie schon zu oft hier gewesen.

„Also, was habt ihr jetzt schon wieder angestellt, hm?"

Remus wollte gerade antworten – er konnte sie einfach am besten aus der Affäre ziehen, wenn sie einen Streich gespielt hatten – als McGonagall ungläubig aus dem Fenster sah.

Auch Dumbledore und die Rumtreiber wandten sich dem Fenster zu, um zu sehen, was die Lehrerin so aus der Fassung bracht.

Bald lagen James, Sirius, Remus und Peter vor Lachen auf dem Boden und auch der Schulleiter konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Denn dort, vor dem Fenster, schwebte laut fluchend eine Gruppe zusammengebundener Slytherins vorbei.

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.

Auf Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler könnt ihr mich gerne hinweisen.

Eure Tintenbuch


End file.
